


Reciprocity

by hafital



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-23
Updated: 2000-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Riker meet aboard the Enterprise-E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the first Spock Fuh-q Fest in, um, 2000? Beta nods go to T'Aaneli.

~~~~~

"Will, are you paying attention?"

"What? Oh sorry, Deanna. You were saying?" Commander Riker shifted his attention back to his dark-eyed companion with some difficulty. He flashed a warm smile and twinkled his eyes. "Lt. Barclay did what?"

I was talking about my mother, Will." Counselor Troi narrowed her gaze. "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted. I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry, Deanna. I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day."

"That was sarcasm, Will...Will?" Deanna frowned, then followed Will's gaze till her eyes fell on the solitary figure standing by the window. Tall and austere, hands clasped behind his back. Well what have we here?

Deanna leaned in closer, whispering conspiratorially. "I'm surprised to see him here."

Will's eyes flickered back to Deanna, then back to the silent silhouette. "He's been standing there all evening. Hasn't moved in hours."

Deanna gave Will another measuring look, which he totally ignored. In fact he wasn't even aware of it, all of his attention was focused on the lone Vulcan. "And you should know."

Riker looked at Deanna. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you seem to be very enthralled with our guest over there and it's like pulling teeth to get you to pay attention to a simple conversation. You know, it would be easier if you walked over there."

"What would?"

Deanna refrained from rolling her eyes. "Listen Will, you obviously want to talk to him. It usually helps if you attempted to do that while in his company and not from across a crowded room."

Will frowned. "I seriously doubt he wants company."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at him, he's got 'keep away' written all over him. He barely acknowledged my existence when he beamed aboard. Since then he's either been holed up in his quarters or had his back to the world."

"Has the Captain spoken to him?"

"Briefly. Jean-Luc says he declined his dinner invitation. The Ambassador obviously wants to be left alone." Riker shrugged. "He has that right."

"How long have you been watching him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how long have you been watching him?"

"I haven't been. He just came on board yesterday."

"Right." Deanna gave him a knowing look and cocked her head slightly to one side. "Will, it's not very logical for someone who wants to be alone to seek out the one place that has the most people. If I wanted to be alone, I certainly wouldn't have chosen the recreation room of a starship. How long has he been on Romulus?"

"Ten years."

Deanna whistled softly. "And he hasn't told us why he's even here, correct?"

Riker nodded his head in agreement. "We've been told nothing. Just that we were to proceed to Romulus and pick up an important guest and escort him back to Starfleet Headquarters. Didn't tell us who or why. The who was pretty easy to figure out. The why on the other hand... From what I gather, things were going well for the Ambassador on Romulus. I can't imagine why he needed to leave."

"And we're taking him to Starfleet? Not Vulcan?"

Riker nodded once again, returning his gaze back to the Ambassador. "The _Enterprise_ Chauffeur Service."

Deanna smirked. "Well at least our guest is interesting this time."

"And polite, unlike Ambassador Unjilk." Riker waggled his eyebrows teasingly at Deanna.

"Ugh, don't remind me. At least with Ambassador Spock I don't have to spend all my time teaching the difference between 'good touch, bad touch'. That was a nightmare."

Riker chuckled softly then suddenly stiffened. "Deanna, he's looking at us."

"So he is."

Riker spared her an irritated look and Deanna laughed at him.

"I don't know what you find so amusing?" Riker said.

"It's just that I've never seen you so wound up before."

"I'm not wound up."

"Yes you are."

Riker glared back at her.

"Will, I don't understand why you don't just go over there. I can guarantee he won't bite you. Well, on second thought, perhaps I shouldn't say that..." Deana winked suggestively.

"Deanna!"

"You can't deny he's an attractive man."

"He's almost two hundred years old."

"So. Does that make him any less attractive?"

Riker opened his mouth to reply, then clamped it shut.

"Uh-huh."

Riker glared at her again, then cracked a wide grin. He pointed his finger at her. "You're evil, did you know that?" Deanna shrugged her shoulders delicately.

"Okay, you win. I'll go talk to him."

"Good. And be sure to tell me all about it."

Riker stood up. "Yes, ma'am." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. He tugged at his tunic, then turned around and--

"Commander, might I have a word with you?"

\--nearly collided with Ambassador Spock who had approached their table without being noticed.  
"Ambassador!" Riker looked flummoxed for a second but then recovered. "Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I wondered if I could prevail on you to give me a tour of the Enterprise?"

"A tour of the ship? Now?"

"Is that a problem? Now would be preferable, but I can wait until tomorrow if it is an inconvenience."

"Ah...no. No inconvenience at all. Um..." Riker stammered for a moment looking at the coolly silent Vulcan who returned his gaze as he waited.

"Right this way, sir." He gestured towards the door. Riker looked back at Deanna who was grinning mischievous as only a half-betazoid could.

Riker tried not to stare at his companion as they strolled down the corridor. The ambassador was as tall as he was, their strides matching despite the Vulcan's long, flowing robes.

"Is there someplace in particular you'd like to see?" Riker couldn't help but flush a little and hoped it wasn't too obvious. He covered by looking directly into the Vulcan's eyes, hoping his usual bravado would deflect any closer inspection on Spock's part. Spock's eyes were unreadable, dark and closed and he didn't answer right away; doing exactly what Riker had tried to avoid and studied the human from behind dark lashes. Riker felt warmth flood his face.

"Sir?"

"I trust your judgment, Commander." They paused as they waited for the turbolift to arrive. "Doubtless you have a more intimate knowledge of this ship than I do. I leave myself in your capable hands."

Riker gulped silently and looked away, unable to hold that dark gaze. Gratefully, the turbolift arrived and both men entered the empty lift.

"Engineering." Riker said into the air. "I think that's the best place to start." Riker looked at Spock, attempting to look casual and once again met that dark enigmatic stare. He stared back for a second before breaking contact and looking away, silently blowing out air through his lips and feeling the Vulcan's eyes still on him.  
The doors opened and in came the captain. Everybody stiffened.

Jean-Luc Picard looked up at the two tall men with a measure of surprise. "Number One. Ambassador."

In unison. "Captain."

The captain turned and faced front. "Deck 8." Then silence. The air was thick with unspoken curiosity.

"So where are you off to tonight, Will?"

"Ah, well, the Ambassador has requested a tour, sir. We're on our way to Engineering."

"A tour? Very good." Picard looked at Spock who nodded. The doors opened onto Deck 8. "Gentlemen," and Picard stepped out.

Riker noticed Spock relax slightly as soon as Picard had left. The doors opened onto Engineering and the two tall men stepped out.

~~~~~

Somehow, he was surprised at the level of difference between this _Enterprise_ and his own. He had no explanation for this reaction. It was illogical. Yet, as he followed the young commander around he found himself looking for similarities that did not exist.

"...our warp drive incorporates the latest Starfleet designs, including some bio-neural circuitry and the..."

Nothing of the Enterprise he knew remained. And that was as it should be, Spock realized. This modern ship, with its dark lighting and sleek design, had never been weighted down by the burden of its name.

"...and over here we have a prototype intermix chamber. The only one..."

And this young commander, was there a burden on him? What kept him here, in Picard's sphere of influence instead of at his own command? Spock knew something of this man's career. He knew that once he had been a young, brash, ambitious man. Yet here he was, first officer of the Enterprise, but for how much longer? He could have had his own ship twice over.

"Shall we move on?"

Spock nodded, looking into the clear blue eyes level with his own. Blue eyes are a rarity on Romulus, he thought. Riker smiled warmly. "Next stop, the Observation deck. Always worth a visit, on any starship."

With casual assuredness, the commander navigated through Engineering and headed towards the turbolift. Spock followed at a distance, watching Riker move. Spock noticed that the commander moved differently than those around him. There was a familiarity about it, a touch of Jim's strength and courage there. He recognized it in Riker's confident mannerisms. But where James Kirk shone, this man brewed.

"This way, sir."

An interesting juxtaposition.

Riker lead Spock into an observation room that held a large panoramic window view of the stars. The _Enterprise_ was currently traveling at warp 5 and the stars streaked past like silver threads. He could sense Riker watching him closely, gauging his reaction.

"Very impressive."

"It is quite a view, isn't it?"

"Indeed. But I have seen such views before."

Riker's face fell slightly and his eyes hardened. "Of course you have. Well, perhaps our science labs or the astrometrics lab will be of more interest to you. Unless you'd like me to escort you to your quarters?"

Spock looked at the commander. He had sensed the human's attention on him in the recreation room, like a silent pressure on his back, and had wondered at it. Curiosity was perhaps the one human emotion Spock could understand and relate to, but curiosity directed at himself, Spock, was an abstract concept at best. Spock had not expected Riker to be so...eager.

"Commander, is there a problem?"

"No problem, sir."

Riker was a typically handsome man, tall with dark hair and fair skin. And those blue eyes. He was easy to read, unlike Jim who would only reveal what he wanted you to know. Right now those eyes were telling him that this human, who stood in front of him, was angry. If not angry, then irritated. Two emotions he had come to know well throughout the years.

"Commander, perhaps we could stay here for a few minutes and enjoy this unique view? I have not been in space for several years, and I find I would like to take advantage of it while I may."

Riker grinned. He was predictable, this tall and handsome young man.

"Would you care for some coffee? Or tea?"

Predictable, yet compelling in his own way. "Tea. Thank you." Spock sat down facing the window and turned to watch as the commander brought their beverages over and placed them on a nearby table. He was surprised to realize that he would rather watch this view than the one offered by the window.

"I assumed you take it without sugar?"

"You assumed correctly. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Silence followed as the two men drank their respective drinks.

"Ambassador, may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Why now? Why leave Romulus? And why did you insist we take you to Starfleet Headquarters?"

Human curiosity. Second only to Vulcan curiosity. Spock should have realized he would not have escaped the evening without being asked this question.

"I have not left Romulus permanently. My work there has yet to be completed and I will return as soon as possible. The answer to your second question is confidential."

The light went on in Riker's eyes and a small smile crept over his face. "All right, I'll buy that."

Another companionable silence filled with the soft sounds of sipping.

"May I ask you another question?"

Spock felt an honest urge to smile. This man could be very charming.

"You may ask whatever you wish."

Riker raised his eyebrows. "Well, I only have one more question."

"Only one? I seriously doubt that."

Riker laughed, a deep barrel laugh. It shook the room with its resonance.

"Well, perhaps more than one."

"By all means, ask your questions. But I do not guarantee answers."

"I understand that."

"What is your question?"

"Why did you ask for a tour tonight? I can't help but notice you're not very interested in it. So why ask for it?"

Spock looked at Riker for a long time before answering. The commander was still eager, reminding Spock of a canine he had once had the dubious pleasure of being associated with, but had begun to relax with the ease of conversation between them. The human's face no longer carried its shield of bravado. Spock saw that the commander wasn't as young as he had first assumed, noticing how the shadows of the room accentuated the lines and creases of Riker's face. Spock wondered for a moment what he would look like without the beard. Younger, perhaps less intimidating. The beard was part of the commander's projected image of power and intimidation.

"I wished to be alone with you."

Riker nearly choked on his coffee and looked at Spock with complete surprise.

"Why?"

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Surely you are not as naive as that, Commander?" Spock watched as the full realization of what he just implied spread over the commander's face.

"Call me Will." Riker said, stunned, staring at Spock with a disbelieving glazed look.

Spock nodded. "Will."

"Yes?"

"I was merely repeating your name."

"Oh."

"This does not need to happen."

"But you want it to happen?"

Spock nodded.

"Why? Why me? Why now?"

Spock cocked his head slightly to one side. "I knew you would have more questions." Riker grinned. "You ask why? Because I have found over the years that when one has the opportunity for companionship, however brief, those opportunities should not go to waste. That, after ten standard years on Romulus, I find I miss the company of humans. Why you? I sensed your attraction to me. Was I incorrect?"

Riker closed his eyes for a brief moment. "No. But I wasn't expecting this. I never expected you to respond. I still don't believe it. We come from different worlds."

"That is correct. And for a moment in time, our worlds are touching. It is logical that we take hold of the moment before it passes. And that answers your last question."

"I still don't really know why me? There's got to be at least ten other people on this ship who would jump at the opportunity."

"Perhaps, but none are you. Will, you do not strike me as a man who is unaware of his appeal."

Spock watched as Riker looked away smiling in acknowledgment, coloring a bit, like a Romulan sunset.

"I'm not used to being on this side of the seduction."

"There is a first time for everything."

~~~~~

Riker held his breath as the elegant Vulcan moved closer through the shadows. Vulcan features sharpened by the dark lighting in the room, making Spock more angular than he normally looked.

He closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect.

A warm hand was placed gently on his shoulder, moving him slightly, another one on his arm. Heat seeped through his uniform. Riker's skin suddenly erupted in goose bumps.

He opened his eyes and looked into Spock's. They sparkled, reflecting the starlight streaming in from the window. A hand came up and gently caressed downwards, along the side of his face, and he felt the whisper thin glide of Spock against his mind. Just that and no more. Spock moved down to cradle Riker's hand in his, caressing the skin lightly, two fingers skimming over the top, then around to the other side.

What felt like a jolt of electricity surged up his arm, straight through his body, concentrating into his groin. He gasped.

Suddenly, he was being kissed, thoroughly. He hadn't seen it coming, not until hot Vulcan lips descended onto his, robbing him of breath. His hand throbbed against the Vulcan's touch.

Riker was no stranger to kissing. He had kissed and been kissed countless times. Some had been spectacular kisses; the weak kneed kind that left you dumb and shattered. And some had been simple, sweet and gentle. This--this was something completely different.

Continued jolts traveled up his arm as Spock devoured his mouth. Riker brought his free hand up to the back of Spock's head, bringing himself closer into that heat. He felt his own erection pressing painfully against his pants, getting harder with every surge that traveled up his arm.

Finally, they broke for air. Breathing hard, their hands still touching as they stared at each other.

"We should change venues."

"Yes. That would be prudent."

"Your place or mine?"

"Which one is closer?"

"Mine."

"Then yours it is."

Riker stood up, letting go of Spock's hand with some regret. His arm continued to throb, but the connection was broken. The sooner they reached his quarters the better. He had never been aroused so much, so quickly, in his life. He walked to the door, and turned, waiting for Spock.

"Are you coming?"

"Not yet. Soon, I presume."

Riker blinked for a moment, then laughed. That was something that would take some getting used to -- Vulcan humor. He stretched out his hand towards Spock who took it gently. And there it was, that course of electricity running up his arm, stealing his breath.

"God. What is that?"

"Vulcan foreplay."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Some foreplay. Very effective." Riker found himself pushed against the wall of the observation deck by Spock, slowly pressing like a predator.

"Yes."

Another kiss, a bit gentler, a bit hungrier. Riker moaned into Spock's mouth. God, this man knew how to kiss. Riker opened his mouth, letting the Vulcan plunge in. He, in turn, forced his tongue to dance around Spock's. And then Spock was kissing his neck, branding him, unzipping his uniform for better access. Good idea. Riker started feverishly removing Spock's clothing. All reason fled as they stripped each other.

"Sir.." Moan.

"Call me Spock." Gasp.

"...Spock...I'm not going to make it back to my quarters." Shiver.

"Then this location will have to suffice."

"Right." Riker put his head together long enough to realize what needed to be done. "Computer, initiate privacy lock. Authorization, Riker Gamma 6456 Zeta."

 _"Privacy lock initiated."_

And then Riker found himself on his back on the couch, dragged there by Spock in a flash of movement. The Vulcan was stronger than he appeared, even at his age. But Riker couldn't really think about that, not with Spock's hot tongue laving his nipples. Biting. Lower and lower, towards the sensitive skin of his abdomen.

Spock continued his assault, pausing only to remove the rest of his robes and Riker's pants. Finally, they were both naked.

In the soft starlight of warp speed, Riker was awed by the Vulcan's beauty; lean and spare with one very large cock jutting into the air. Riker smiled in anticipation, a gleam in his eye.

Then he stopped thinking as his cock was encircled by Spock's mouth. Wet heat all around. Spock let his shaft go, nuzzling into his scrotum instead, taking one ball into his mouth and then the other. Riker was writhing and trembling with contained arousal.

A finger brushed against the opening into Riker's body and Riker jerked forward. But Riker wanted more then this. He wanted to feel and touch the Vulcan beauty before him. And he wanted those hands, those incredible hands, all over his body.

"Spock. I want you. Now." Riker looked into Spock's dark eyes and nearly came from the intensity he found there. "Please."

"We have no lubrication." Spock's naturally gravely voice raked against Riker's skin.

"Then let's do it this way." Riker nudged Spock around, positioning him on top with his head at the opposite end. They fit each other perfectly, neither one straining or scrunched, each with their own cock to feast on.

Riker eagerly took the Vulcan's cock into his mouth, inhaling deeply. He groaned around his own mouthful as Spock reclaimed his cock in that Vulcan furnace. Thrusting upwards, he knew he was close, so close, but he had to hang on for Spock.

Slicking one finger with his saliva, Riker carefully inserted just the tip. The Vulcan began to thrust into his mouth and Riker greedily took it all in, relaxing his throat muscles.

Baritone moans filled the air. Both men were lost to the rhythm of sex. Faster and faster, until Riker forgot where he ended and Spock began, coming into that hot mouth with a force that left him gasping a second before Spock came, pouring down Riker’s throat.

Somehow, he had managed to turn himself around to lie face to face with Spock. He shivered.

"It must be cold in here for you."

"Yes."

A moment passed. Riker tentatively gather Spock in his arms, offering him warmth. And more. With only the barest of hesitations, Spock relaxed into the embrace. For several minutes, they rested together.

"We should probably get dressed."

"Yes."

~~~~~

Neither man moved. Spock took Riker's hand in his, caressing his fingers. There was just a light surge now, the urgency from before having been quelled somewhat. However, the link was still strong, stronger than he had expected. Probably a result of Riker's previous link with his half-betazoid mate.

"That feels nice."

Spock acknowledged the sentiment by opening up the link farther, letting Riker's entire essence blend with his. He felt the nudge of Riker's growing erection against his hip. Predictable and eager, Spock smiled inwardly, allowing Riker's growing arousal to affect him in turn.

Spock raised himself up and looked into those blue eyes twinkling at him.

"What is the estimated time of arrival to Starfleet Headquarters?"

Riker thought for a moment. "About two standard days, give or take a few hours. I could find out the exact ETA if you like."

"No need. I trust your estimation." He raised Riker's right hand to his lips. "Perhaps we should attempt to leave this Observation Deck, as previously planned. If it is agreeable with you, I would very much like my remaining time on this ship in your company."

Riker's face broke out in a pleased grin, somehow conveying surprise and confidence at the same time. "I would like that very much."

Spock rose and started to dress. Riker followed suit, both surreptitiously watching the other. "Computer, disengage privacy lock,” said Riker. The computer chirped its response.

Somewhat rumpled but presentable, the two tall men left the Observation Deck and headed down the corridor towards the turbo lift.

~~~~~  
the end.  
~~~~~


End file.
